


Знаю

by fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020), Lubava21



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanfic, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Summary: Соулмейт-АУ, в котором все, что знает один, знает и другой. Порой знания сами собой появляются в голове.
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon/Davos Seaworth
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom PLIO 2020 драбблы-мини G-T





	Знаю

— Спой колыбельную, — попросил Ренли.

Станнис закатил глаза. 

— Спи так.

— Мама пела.

Станнис хотел огрызнуться, что он не мама, но встретил полный печали взгляд брата и сдался.

— В доме все стихло давно…

Станнис сам не понимал, откуда берутся слова песни. 

— В погребе, в кухне темно,  
Дверь ни одна не скрипит,  
Мышка за печкою спит.

— Мама пела другую, — сонно пробормотал Ренли.

Станнис помнил, хотя и не так хорошо, как ему хотелось бы. А эта песня... Наверное, он ее где-то слышал.

***

Мачты усыпали горизонт. С крепостной стены они напоминали причудливый лес с парусами вместо листьев.

— Галлея к утру высадит под стены тысячу человек, — сказал командир гарнизона, глядя вдаль.

— Меньше, — ответил Станнис. — Такое судно вместит не больше пяти сотен, включая матросов и гребцов. И прибудет оно не к утру, а к позднему вечеру.

— Один хрен, — пожал плечами командир гарнизона.

— Готовьтесь к осаде, — велел ему Станнис.

Он перевел взгляд на мейстера Крессена, который едва заметно улыбался.

— Приятно, что вы помните наши уроки, милорд, — сказал тот. — Как быстро движется корабль и сколько вмещает человек.

Станнис не помнил, он просто знал. Впрочем, сейчас это не имело значения.

***

— Дорнийское!

— Борское!

О чем можно говорит на праздничном пиру? Прославлять победу? Оплакивать павших? Нет, спорить, какое вино лучше. Чего еще ждать от Роберта?

— А что думаете вы, милорд? — обратился к Станнису рыцарь, не желавший признать превосходство борских вин.

Его имени Станнис не помнил, но по одежде признал жителя Долины.

— Да откуда ему-то знать? — рассмеялся Роберт.

— Лисинийское, — ответил Станнис и сам удивился.

Он не мог вспомнить, когда именно пробовал лисинийское вино, зато отлично помнил вкус: свежий виноград, аромат цветов и сладость на языке после глотка.

— Тоже хорошо, — со знанием кивнул рыцарь. — Но вот дорнийское...

***

Позвать Давоса разбирать почту было не самой лучшей идеей. Оказалось, контрабандист не умел читать. Хотя он неплохо сортировал письма, ориентируясь на гербы.

— Башня с огнем, — сказал Давос. — Хайтауэры.

Станнис махнул рукой в сторону стопки писем из Простора.

— Откуда ты так хорошо знаешь гербы? — спросил он. — Тебя этому учили?

— Что вы, милорд, — усмехнулся Давос. — Я просто... знаю.

У Станниса пересохло во рту. Он уставился на Давоса, словно первый раз видел. Давос встретил его взгляд, и на миг в нем мелькнуло понимание.

— Милорд?

Станнис тяжело сглотнул.

— Ничего. Давай следующее...

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
